


3 sentences of ...

by Hotarukunn



Category: Code: Breaker
Genre: 3 sentences, AU, Drabbles, Gen, Male Friendship, Pirates, Requests, Shadowhunters - Freeform, TMI AU, Yuukihina is the best friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotarukunn/pseuds/Hotarukunn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Requests containing 3-sentences drabbles, requested by people over at tumblr.</p><p>1: Yuuki and Yukihina are pirates.<br/>2: Ogami and Toki are shadowhunters (TMI AU)</p><p> </p><p>I am, by the way, always open to requests to fill this thing with; http://gekifire.tumblr.com/post/37577747740/askboxmemes-1-give-me-a-pairing-2-give-me</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Code:Breaker  - pirates (Yuuki & Yukihina)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki and Yukihina are pirates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Code:Breaker, Yuukihina FriendShip, Pirate AU. As requested by dear Siri.**
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted here; http://gekifire.tumblr.com/post/37582516044/c-b-pirates-in-3-sentences

.

.

.

.

.

There’s a small snore by his side, and Yukihina nudge Yuuki when he notice the boy standing up with his cheek resting against the rough wood, with eyes staring off into nothingness. “I don’t mind you sleeping, but you’ll get splinters in your face.”

It doesn’t matter that Yuuki was the one who wanted to climb the mast and join Yukihina in his look-out shift; it happened a lot and what always was the most amazing was still the fact that the young red-haired pirate could fall asleep as soon as they got up to the crow’s nest - but he could at least try to remember to sit down before he fell again.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why’s there no good word for “stickor” in English? “Splinters” just doesn’t feel right. Nor does any of the orther words in the dictionary but still.
> 
> Why does there have to be used many words to just desctibe one short word. I always come across those things when I’m writing and just… Why does English need so many words for one word? Really. Why?
> 
> Also; I wrote “bee look-out” instead of “be look-out” at first (though I changed that sentence. Ooops?
> 
> And crow’s nest is, according to the piratesonline wikia,
> 
>  
> 
> “The name often inaccurately given to the platforms up on the masts above the yards. These are properly called ‘tops’ or ‘fighting tops’. The term ‘crow’s nest’ was only applied to those platforms on whaling ships where the crew would line the platforms with blankets, straw, etc., in order to stay warm during long cold watches in the cold climates where the whales were found.”
> 
>  
> 
> But I like the word crow’s nest so I used that instead of tops.


	2. Code:Breaker  - Shadowhunters (Ogami & Toki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ogami and Toki are Shadowhunters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Code:Breaker, Ogami and Toki as shadowhunters / in a The Mortal Instruments AU, as requested by space_lace**
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted here; http://gekifire.tumblr.com/post/37591536936/shadowhunting-c-b-in-3-sentences

.

.

.

.

.

Rei glares at Toki, who give him a cocky grin and a line of “The hero is always the last to appear, O~gami-ku~n” - the blonde was late, again - and as always, anything he did seemed to be to make Rei annoyed at him. The black-clad teen throw one of his seraph blades into the forhead of an oni demon, which Toki had neglected to notice, and Toki only grin wider. When he exclaim that Rei is trying to steal his spot as the hero and that sure he was cool and all, but “no one can out-shine the great Toki-sama, just so you know, Ogami-ku~n”, Rei wishes that he had run his blade through Toki instead of the demon, just to shut the idiot up.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written Ogami and Toki before. Hmm, well, sometime has to be the first, yes?


End file.
